The Gaijin
Descendants of the U.S. Armed Forces that were trapped in Japan when the Great War began, the Gaijin constitute a mixture of humans raised in a semi-Spartan culture to veteran Ghouls in 200 years of conflict making them one of the most dangerous factions of Japan's Wasteland. Called Gaijin because of its foreign origin, they ended up accepting it with pride and memory of their foreign origin from that land. History Pre-War The history of the Gaijin is known to the Japanese. Original members of the United States troops trapped in Japan during the nuclear exchange that was the Great War, the Gaijin composed an amalgam of soldiers, marines, pilots and other members of the US armed forces. Like any military force after suffering a massive attack of such caliber, the Gaijin soon regrouped with their units or in their bases of operations awaiting orders. But the answer that came was the most unexpected. The local Japanese population threw themselves against the American demons. The soldiers then understood that they were in enemy territory without possible rescue. That is why they acted under the law of survival. Getting to repair short and medium wave communications at least between the American bases and establishing a certain order in the chaos. Rise of the Gaijin The bases of the Americans were attacked by hordes of enraged Japanese, tired of their country being invaded and occupied by different imperialist countries and finally returning to bomb it with nuclear weapons. Therefore using any kind of weapon, thousands of people attacked the bases. But logically, the soldiers had protocols for such cases. The bases became strongholds and when the first shots and communiqués that the local population was against them, then the COs of the bases gave the order to prohibit the entry of any civilian, but that prohibition was opened to accept women and children of those soldiers who had known love in Japan. Then it was also opened for outsiders to see cases of foreign women such as journalists or nurses who had suffered lynching and group rapes leaving them in a catatonic state. This caused some soldiers to go outside to rescue the outsiders he found. It was in these outings when the Japanese remembered why the Marines were called Devil Dogs. With ferocity and cold discipline, the Americans raided Japanese refugee settlements and camps by stealing their weapons, ammunition, food, drinks even in some cases killing women and children after raping the former although this used to be common in the most chaotic areas or where veteran units of China were trimmed. Attack of the Dead Men In Kyūshū, the movements of communist insurgents continued even after the liberation of Japan. With the Great War they began to act freely beginning the creation of settlement using their reserves of reliable and element-resistant ammunition along with their cheaper weapons to maintain and build and not say repair. This was seen by the Americans that in 2100, 23 years later, American troops in Kyushu making use of their last transport vehicles and tanks made an offensive. It should be noted that by this time the Ghouls had already become common and after knowing that many conserved consciousness, they were not persecuted as it could be in other regions, but the truth is that they had their own class receiving numerous respectful nicknames all with an origin medieval or ancestral warrior depending on the region origin of the United States of that ghoul. On October 1, Colonel John Neville, commanding American troops on the island, began a week where they brutally and using their military equipment and training tracked, hunted and brutally eliminated any communist settlement they found. Weapons/Technology Whilst often disregarded as mercenary and merciless killers, the Gaijin have a great understanding of conventional weapons technology and much of their gear appears well cared for. This is probably due to each Gaijin military style upbringing, as each are trained how to load, shoot, and maintain a firearm before they can say their first words. Thus, conventional firearms such as assault rifles are commonplace. However melee weapons, particularly the heavy use of Rippers, combat knife and similar weapons shows that the Gaijin pay (or force) more skilled individuals to make these weapons, or are actually capable of pulling together weapons from the resources at hand. Such engineering ability is surprising to say the least and must stem from these tribes insatiable (if not selective) thirst for knowledge which has led them to study the engineering of these weapons in earnest. This combined with the Gaijin communications network means that over time the whole tribe learned how to construct such weapons. Some Gaijin weaponry is crafted from scratch, examples include one-handed flamethrowers, ballistic knives, and other weapons that are rather unique to the Gaijin. The Gaijin Battalions are known for the use of portable radios, so if you engage in combat with a unit, the units report until the Battalion has been informed and in case you are a notable threat, they will launch at you like hellish dogs. Also noteworthy is the use of Power Armors, perhaps the largest faction with power armors in Japan due to its possession of most pre-war bases that had units with power armor. Tactics/Interactions The first impression you see in the Gaijin is of soldiers. Men, women and Ghouls who will advance in a military formation that will use a military jargon and speak in English. When they fight, they will fight while maintaining discipline and, if necessary, they will carry the enemy and use everything available to end it by using enemy weapons or their own teeth. Culture Notable Battalions Misawa Battalion Called by the other Gaijin as the Northern Battalion or the Barbarians. The Misawa Battalion began as a unit that entrenched itself in the Misawa Air Base and used the base's robotic units to defend it. This made them become specialists in the repair of any robot or power armor. Yokosuka Battalion The Yokosuka Battalion is of a more militaristic bend than most Battalion, they are very well organised and ruthless beyond measure. They have few if any peaceful interactions with any people of the Tokyo Wasteland. Yokosuka Battalion are the foundation of many Japanese stereotypes about the Gaijin as a whole, and to this day any Japanese Wastelander who has not had personal experience with any other pack will generally believe that the Gaijin are stoic, cold-blooded soldiers who march countless miles and scavanger their fallen companions. Iwakuni Battalion The Iwakuni Battalion are noted as some of the best equipped and funded Battalions in the Gaijin. This is more due to their chosen location than anything else. The Iwakuni Battalion, when not raiding various villages on either side of the strait, make their fortunes acting as mercenaries. Noted as surprisingly civilized and trained, the Iwakuni Battalion favor themselves as progressives in the otherwise superstitious and traditional ranks of the Gaijin. They stay true to the basic tenets of Gaijin culture, such as gas mask and the brutalization, holding cannibalism of equipment as unless and treating advanced technology with logic rather than superstition. The Iwakuni Battalion are known to strike with military-style precision and maintain strict disciple among their warriors. This has made the Battalion ideal mercenaries, and they have been known to take jobs from the other warring factions and operate in their own interests with signature Gaijin ruthlessness and skill. They are descendants of Marine garrisoned in Marine Corps Air Station Iwakuni Sasebo Battalion The Sasebo Battalion was legendary among the Gaijin, having lived right under the Legion's nose for years and winning "spectacular victories" against the Reds. The Sasebo Battalion existed for well over forty years "Under the Communist" and survived. The Sasebo Battalion survived by becoming unrivaled guerrilla fighters and ruthless terrorists. They were specialists at kidnapping, blackmail, and mass murder and were famed as bitter and cruel, as well as some of the best melee fighters in the wasteland. A single soldier of the Sasebo Battalion was said to have set the tribe record for most Comunists skilled in hand to hand combat at 150. Shock troopers of this Battalion are often known to hire themselves out as "Specialists" often receiving jobs from other factions through a Gaijin middleman, these experienced killers rarely fail, and can survive for years in hostile territory. Sasebo Battalion are the most feared and savage pack the large faction has to offer, and are noted to be so fearsome that even hardened Communists will hesitate taking them on without sufficient numbers. The Sasebo Battalion, unlike many of the Gaijin, prefer a direct approach to warfare. Rather than striking vulnerable targets and fleeing, content to simply make the point that they are not to be trifled with, the Sasebo Battalion assault the enemies most hardened positions, obliterating them in gruesome ways and utterly obliterating the enemies' morale in the process. The Sasebo Battalion are not mindless grunts however, they understand their style of warfare means exploiting every weakness the enemy has to offer, no matter how cruel or ignoble. Thus they have thrived, though they must avoid contact with outsiders the most, as they have made innumerable enemies in their long history of murder and warfare. Okinawa Battalion The Okinawa Battalion is perhaps the oldest and most powerful of all the Gaijin Battalions. They control the island of Okinawa and maintain an authoritarian Spartan regime in the population. Before the Okinawa War it was one of the largest agglomerations of US military bases and thanks to that it was not difficult for engineers capable of repairing communications devices to even repair vehicles such as the Landing Craft Utility (LCU) which they use together with the Vertibirds to provide support to the different Battalions that occupy the rest of Japan. Okinawa Battalion is considered by some to be the Base Battalion because of its familiarity with providing shelter or supplies to those Battalions that are decimated or in need of relief. Notable Individuals General William "Scarface"'' ''McDouglas Lieutenant Colonel John Konrad Michael "Radioman" Barden Colonel Jack Daniels Colonel John Konrad Category:Japan Category:Groups Category:Mercenaries